kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Den-O
Kamen Rider Den-O (仮面ライダー電王,'' Kamen Raidā Den'ō'', Masked Rider Den-O) is the seventeenth installment in the popular Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu programs. It is a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei. It premiered January 28, 2007 on tv asahi, and concluded airing on January 20, 2008. Along with the usual film adaptation that Heisei Kamen Rider series have released during the late summer of their broadcast run, Den-O had a second film released in the spring following its broadcast run which grossed 730 million yen (approximately US$6.8 million)1 and a series of 10 OVA shorts, both of which are firsts for any Kamen Rider. Continuing the trend, Kamen Rider Den-O also had a third film released in October 2008, the first for any Kamen Rider Series and a second series of 12 OVA shorts was released in November 2008. Takeru Satoh claims that the reason that Den-O has amassed such popularity is because of its comedic timing. A fourth film, The Onigashima Warship, was released for the Cho-Den-O Series in April 2009. Another story is being made for the Cho-Den-O Series the name is Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy. Every episode of Kamen Rider Den-O begins with the statement: "The time train, the Den-Liner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?" (時の列車デンライナー。次の駅は過去か未来か。 '',Toki no ressha Denrainā. Tsugi no eki wa kako ka mirai ka.?). Synopsis '''Ryotaro Nogami' is a young man with a lot of bad luck. One day, he finds a strange pass and things got stranger from a mysterious girl and a large time-traveling train to being possessed by an entity called an Imagin, beings from an alternate future whose kind are attempting to change the past. Though slightly confused about the nature of the crisis, Ryotaro, along with the aid of the hot-headed, violent Imagin, dubbed Momotaros, becomes Kamen Rider Den-O, traveling to different times on the Den-Liner to battle the evil Imagin to prevent them from altering the past to affect the present and future. During his adventure, Ryotaro is joined by other Imagin who aid him as well; the lying, manipulating and womanizing Urataros, the herculean (and narcoleptic) Kintaros, and the childish yet powerful Ryutaros. He later meets the mysterious Yuto Sakurai and his bumbling Imagin partner Deneb. Yuto is not only Kamen Rider Zeronos but is the younger incarnation of Ryotaro's older sister Airi's fiance, Sakurai, who mysteriously disappeared and is tied to the mysteries revolving the Imagin and a person known as the Junction Point. Singularity Point Some of the humans in Kamen Rider Den-O are called a "Singularity Point" (特異点, Tokuiten?). The primary ability of Singularity Points is that they are able to exist outside of time itself, such that changes in their past timeline will not alter their current state. In some instances, Singularity Points have had their timelines destroyed by the actions of the Imagin, yet still exist in a physical form with their memories intact, unaffected by the changes. The Singularity Points revealed are Ryotaro, Hana, Kai, and the Owner of the Den-Liner. These individuals also have the ability to resist the Imagin's ability to use their body as a host, even control them if powerful enough. Cast *Ryotaro Nogami (野上 良太郎, Nogami Ryōtarō?): Takeru Satoh (佐藤 健, Satō Takeru?) *Hana ( ハナ, Hana?): Yuriko Shiratori (白鳥 百合子, Shiratori Yuriko?) *Kohana (コハナ, Kohana?): Tamaki Matsumoto (松元 環季, Matsumoto Tamaki?) *Naomi (ナオミ, Naomi?): Rina Akiyama (秋山 莉奈, Akiyama Rina?) *Owner(オーナー／オープニングナレーション／駅長, Ōnā/Ōpuningu Narēshon/Ekichō?): Kenjirō Ishimaru (石丸 謙二郎, Ishimaru Kenjirō?) *Airi Nogami (野上 愛理, Nogami Airi?): Wakana Matsumoto (松本 若菜, Matsumoto Wakana?) *Seigi Ozaki (尾崎 正義, Ozaki Seigi?): Akira Nagata (永田 彬, Nagata Akira?) of RUN&GUN *Issē Miura (Nhật: 三浦 イッセー, Miura Issē?): Ryo Ueno (上野 亮, Ueno Ryō?) *Yuto Sakurai (桜井 侑斗, Sakurai Yūto?): Yuichi Nakamura (中村 優一, Nakamura Yūichi?) *Past Man (過去の男, Kako no Otoko?): Tomonobu Okano (岡野 友信, Okano Tomonobu?) *Kai (カイ, Kai?): Hideo Ishiguro (石黒 英雄, Ishiguro Hideo?) Seiyuu *Momotaros (モモタロス, Momotarosu?): Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦, Seki Toshihiko?) *Urataros (ウラタロス, Uratarosu?): Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二, Yusa Kōji?) *Kintaros (キンタロス, Kintarosu?): Masaki Terasoma (てらそま まさき, Terasoma Masaki?) *Ryutaros (リュウタロス, Ryūtarosu?): Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一, Suzumura Ken'ichi?) *Deneb (デネブ, Denebu?): Hōchū Ōtsuka (大塚 芳忠, Ōtsuka Hōchū?) *Sieg (ジーク, Jīku?, 23-24, 49): Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎, Miki Shin'ichirō?) Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider Series